


Tony Addams

by Halfmoon1720



Category: The Addams Family (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family, Gen, Out of Character, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfmoon1720/pseuds/Halfmoon1720
Summary: Tony Stark's (apparently) secret cousin is in town visiting. The avengers don't know what to expect when they meet Cousin Morticia Addams.





	Tony Addams

When JARVIS announced a guest waiting on the main floor of the tower, the Avengers had not been expecting well...her. Tony Stark never had ‘guests’ and they had raced to see who it was, only to stop in the doorway at the sight of the tall woman. She was preoccupied with looking around at the decor, a frown on her face as she took everything in. It was clear She was waiting for Tony and had not yet noticed them where they still stood by the elevator. 

Bruce was the first one to snap out of his shock and make himself known. “Uh…” he spoke, causing the woman to spin around elegantly, the tendrils on her dress spinning with her movement. Natasha immediately studied her face, trying to get a read on her. She honestly couldn’t tell if the woman was a threat or not. 

The woman stared at them, raising one black eyebrow.

“Hello.” Steve said, putting on a friendly face through the woman creeped him out a little. She looked like a vampire. 

“I see cousin Tony already has guests. How horrible of me. I should have called ahead.” She said, instead of the normal hello back. She looked at each of them, dark eyes friendly if not accessing.

“Cousin…??” Clint asked, sharing a look with Natasha. Natasha shook her head subtly, so only Clint’s trained eyes could catch the movement. Tony didn’t have any living family that she knew of. 

The woman’s ruby lips pulled back into a pleasant smile as she shook her head yes once, her long black hair falling over her shoulder a bit. “Have you seen him?” 

“He’s at a board meeting. Who are you?” Steve asked and they all caught the underlying caution in his voice. He also thought Tony had no surviving relatives. So who was this woman?

“Oh how dreadful. I suppose I can wait for him...though, I have to say, the decorations here are so…modern.” The woman’s face spoke of distaste as she looked around. “Not really my taste, but oh well. Cousin Tony’s always had a strange sense of style.”

“Says the woman in the ink black spider dress.” Clint muttered. 

She smiled at him. “Thank you.” She smoothed out her skin tight black dress, as if the ‘spider’ comment was a compliment and she admired it. “Morticia is my name, dear.”

“Morticia?” Steve asked. “That's...an interesting name.” He was trying to be nice, but the woman had said nothing that he believed yet. Tony never mentioned a cousin.

“Mama thought so. You can call me Tish if you want to, I’m sure Gomez won’t mind if you use his nickname for me.” She smiled, a pleasantly dazed look on her face as she mentioned Gomez.

“How did you get in here?” Natasha spoke for the first time, walking further into the room. She watched the woman guardedly.

“Mrs. Addams has an all clearance access.” JARVIS answered for her, a note of fondness in his voice. 

“Oh! JARVIS dear, your voice sounds simply dreadful!” Morticia laughed.

“Why thank you Mrs. Addams!” JARVIS replied, pleased, much to everyone’s confusion.

“You have an all clear access? Even to Tony’s lab? Why would he do that? Who are you exactly?” Natasha had her eyes narrowed, but she relaxed. The woman wasn’t a threat if Tony gave her such a limitless accessibility. 

“Nat, go easy.” Bruce said, walking over to sit down on the couch. He gestured to Morticia, who smiled and gracefully sat down as well. “You said Tony was your cousin?”

“Yes! He may not be an Addams, but I do love him so. He's so...strange.” She made an excited face, folding her hands in her lap. “One year for halloween, he made me a funny little device that carves the most horrible faces into pumpkins. I loved it so much! That is, until Wednesday found it and used it on Pugsley’s favorite chopping block.” she sighed dreamily. “It had the strangest face after that and Pugsley couldn’t use it anymore.” 

They all stared at her, lost and a little bit bewildered. “I thought Tony didn’t have family.” Steve said after a moment. “No offense ma’am.” 

“We’re distant cousins on his mother’s side- however my side of the family has been removed. several times. Though, I hear cousin Pumpernickel’s right arm is still considered a part of the Carbonell family.”

“Pumpernickel? You can’t be serious?” Clint asked.

“Yes...though I heard he goes by Jambi now. I wonder if it had anything to do with that trip he took to the Paris catacombs…”

They all just stared at her, unable to come up with a reply. 

“If I may interrupt? Mr. Stark has just arrived. He’s making his way up now.” JARVIS broke the awkward silence. Morticia’s face lit up and the other avengers stood, relief on their faces. Morticia seemed nice, but she was very...strange...

About 3 minutes went by before the elevator opened and Tony stepped out with Pepper. 

“Tony, you could have acted a little bit interested.” Pepper was saying, annoyed but fond. “You can nap at home for free.”

Tony smirked at her, taking off his sunglasses. “I’ll listen when they have something interesting to say. As for the napping...at least I don't snore.”

“That's what you think.” Pepper playfully scolded, finally turning to look at them. She seemed startled to see them all in the living room waiting for them. “Hey everybody.” She waved at them. 

“What’s going on?” Tony asked.

“Uh...” Clint started unsurely, but Morticia saved him from replying.

“Cousin Tony, still dressing in terribly dull suits I see! It’s wonderful.” She stood up, tall, pale and darkly beautiful. She had a warm smile on her face as she walked forward into view so Tony could see her.

Tony paused, shock flitting across his face when Morticia stepped out around Steve. “No way! Morticia!” His shock melted away as she swept up to him and gave him a hug. “I had no idea- JARVIS didn’t tell me you were coming!”

Morticia laughed, stepping back from their hug. “He didn’t know, dear. You know how much I absolutely love New York this time of year- crime ratings are never higher- and I just had visit. I do hope my abruptness is ok?” 

Tony grinned, wrapping an arm around the much taller woman. “You and your family are always welcome here, oh cousin of mine.” He said with his usual swagger. 

“And my house is yours. Mama would love cooking for you again.” 

Tony was grinning at her, but then he made a face at the word “cooking’ and tried to hide it by looking at the other avengers. “I see you met the guys already.” He gestured to them. 

“Mmmhm.” She smiled.

”What do you think?”

“I hate how bright and open it is. Awful. And your taste in decorating is still...mundane.” 

Tony barked out a laugh. “I meant what do you think about the Avengers, Tish. And also, Pepper does most of the decorating, so that’s all her.”

Pepper smacked his shoulder from where she stood slightly behind them. “Tony!” she smiled at Morticia. “Hi, I’m Pepper. Don’t listen to him, he’s a pathological liar.”

Tish shook the hand she held out. “All the good people are, dear. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Tony’s told me so much about you over the phone. I must say, I pictured you with blonde hair. I’m glad it’s red instead. Gnomes are more prone to snacking on blondes.”

Pepper looked confused, but smiled anyways. “I’ve heard a lot about you too. All good things. He speaks highly of you.” 

“How awful. Tell me cousin, do you speak of me that way very often?” 

Tony shook his head and held out his arm, which she took. “Of course not.” He lead her into the living room, sending Pepper an amused look. She followed with a shrug. Pepper knew Morticia was a little backwards from Tony’s stories, but he never really captured her perfectly. Meeting her now, Pepper could see why he loved her. She was fun in a weird, lovable way. Honest -with no interest in Tony’s money- just interested in Tony because he was her family.

“Good.” Morticia said as they walked passed the other Avengers, who had been watching the scene.

“Where’s Gomez?” Tony asked as he and Morticia sat down on the couch. All the others joined them, interested in seeing Tony interact with the strange woman.

“On his way. He had to wait for Mama to get off her deathbed and agree to watch the children.” Morticia sighed, as if pained. “I do wish he were here. He would love to see all the pollution in the streets. He has a theory going about how pollution can kill us faster.” 

“How Gomez-like. He’ll be here soon, surely. No need to get love sick just yet Tish. The children won’t be joining us?”

Morticia sighed. “Afraid not dear. Wednesday was quite amiss... She loves the heat lasers you keep down in the lab.”

Tony laughed. “I know, she used them on Pugsley the last time you visited.” 

Morticia smiled fondly. “I remember.” she sighed with a nostalgic look. “Tell me cousin, do you and Pepper plan on having little monsters anytime soon?”

Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise, sending a look to a blushing Pepper. “Well...we’ve talked about it. Maybe in the next few years.” 

Morticia smiled and clapped her hands together. “I think you’ll make excellent parents. Tony took care of my toxic man eater for a day or so- he looked so happy for a while afterwards. He’ll make a great father.” She said to Pepper. “I don’t doubt you’ll make a good mother either. Most red-heads do.” 

Pepper smiled at her. “Thank you Morticia. But I think marriage first.” She smirked, giving Tony a look.

Morticia laughed. “Dear cousin, I think you’ve met a match.” 

“He sure did.” Pepper agreed, sharing a playful look with Tish.

“Great, Morticia and Pepper, teaming up. This is what the world needs.” Tony rolled his eyes over dramatically. “Morticia, let me properly introduce you to the team?” He said quickly, trying to save himself by distracting her.

Morticia gave him a look that said she knew what he was doing before going with it. “Sure.”

Tony grinned. “Morticia Addams, this is Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk- and a science genius, Natasha Romanov, aka black widow, and Clint Barton- Hawkeye. Guys, this is Morticia, my cousin.”

Morticia slightly bowed to them as they each acknowledged their names.

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a cousin?” Steve asked after a moment.

“I don’t want the press all over them, so I haven’t announced it yet. Morticia found me and told me who we are to each other about- oh...five years ago? I didn’t believe her at first, but I tracked the family tree. We’re cousins on my mother’s side. I was so...I can’t even explain it. Anyways, the Addams family ended up being really nice and the only thing they wanted was to reinstate family ties. They immediately treated me like a part of their family and well...the rest is history.” Tony said, turning a fond look on Morticia. “She’s the only blood family I have and she’s awesome.” 

“I don’t have any record of her in existence.” Natasha said slowly. She didn’t want Tony to get burned, but the woman literally came up in none of the data bases she had been checking since she first learned the woman’s name. 

Morticia laughed. “I don’t have a government ID.”

“Really?” Tony asked. 

“Yes. Mama had me in the woods- my sisters too. No doctors, no birth certificate, just the light of a full moon. Gomez helps me with it- covers for me, so I never have to worry about it.”

“That’s highly illegal.” Bruce muttered, staring at the interesting woman. She has been saying some pretty weird stuff, but this took the cake in his opinion. Someone without proof of existence? How?

“I can help If you want.” Tony asked. 

“Thanks dear, but Gomez has a way about it.”

“Is Gomez your husband?” Bruce asked.

Morticia smiled, lovingly, as she thought of the man in question. “Yes. We met at a funeral, my uncle’s to be exact. He was a suspect.” 

“..uh…” Bruce blinked at her. “A suspect for...what…”

“My uncle’s murder or course. I’ll never forget the way he looked that night… we married each other hours later in the cemetery.” She sighed wistfully. 

At that point all the avengers were watching Tony, eyebrows raised. “She’s kidding...right?”

Tony shook his head no, silently hoping his friends wouldn’t start treating Morticia the way everyone treated the Addams: like freaks. He wanted the avengers to like her, but Tony was well aware she was strange. He just hoped they could get passed all that. When no one started mocking her or giving her looks, Tony relaxed a little. They just seemed interested in her, slightly disbelieving- but interested. God his friends were great. 

“And Gomez is on his way here?” Clint asked. 

“Yes. In fact... I think he’s here now.” Morticia stood up and as if on her cue, JARVIS announced the arrival of Gomez Addams. 


End file.
